Casi Perfecto
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Rika debe superar su primer amor


"Casi Perfecto"

Afín a mi signo del zodiaco 

**y con un futuro ya resuelto**

**nunca bebes, y odias el tabaco**

**tu debes de ser un gran prospecto**

Hacía mucho tiempo que lo observaba. Ni siquiera sabía como le ponía atención en clases... los días de escuela eran una gran alegría para ella. Era la única manera segura de verlo diario.

Pensó que solo duraría un año... y ya eran tres. Por maestros que se iban, porque no hay suplentes... por lo que sea. Ahora solo quedaban pocos días de verlo... no había otra opción mas que resignarse.

Lo sabía... sabía que no iba a ser para siempre.... pero algo en ella se negaba a aceptarlo. Empezó con una simple atracción. El primer día de escuela con él... fue como conocer al hombre de su vida. Poco después se rió de sus pensamientos. ¡Pero si era su maestro!.... y con él tiempo, el amor fue creciendo... y ahora le quemaba el alma... le dolía en lo profundo de su ser... y sufría por la inevitable despedida.

**El otoño se llevó tu pelo**

**y escondes la panza bajo el saco**

**es cierto que no eres un modelo**

**pero me derrites con tu trato**

- ¿Sasaki?

Ella voltea, sobresaltada. ¡Ahí estaba él...! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba a su lado, y ella no se había dado cuenta?

- P-profesor... 

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasaki? Kinomoto y las demás están en el otro patio.

- Quería.... estar sola.

- Ya veo... ¿Te pasa algo, Sasaki? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ella lo mira con una enorme alegría. Siempre preocupándose por ella.... siempre tratando de ayudarla.

- No... estoy bien, profesor.

- Pronto acabara el curso escolar...

- Si... - ella suspira - profesor, ¿Usted nos dará clases en la secundaria?

- No, Sasaki, yo solo soy maestro de primaria... además quizás no me quede en Japón....

La niña voltea exaltada, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿¿S-se va...??

- Si... creo que ya te lo había comentado en alguna ocasión, ¿No? Mi familia no es de aquí... y quisiera regresar con ellos.

- Pero... no pensé que fuera tan.... repentino.

- Fue hace dos años, Sasaki... además ya nada me detiene aquí.... mira la hora que es, pronto sonara la campana... no llegues tarde, Sasaki.

- Si...

Lo vio marcharse con melancolía. Ya habían hablado de eso... pero ella jamás pensó que ese día llegaría... el día en el que se fuera para siempre.__

_****_

_- Muy fuerte la lluvia, ¿No, Sasaki?_

_- Si, profesor...._

_- Ven, te acompañare a tu casa... así podrás cubrirte con mi sombrilla también, no es bueno que te quedes en la escuela._

_Ella asiente, y ambos comienzan a caminar._

_- Sasaki, ¿Y tienes hermanos?_

_- Si, una hermana mayor... Mika...._

_- ¿Mika? Que raro..._

_- Si, a veces se confunden, Rika y Mika se parecen mucho._

_- Rika me parece mas bonito._

_Rika se sonroja totalmente._

_- Gracias...._

_Ambos quedan en silencio._

_- ¿Y que hay de usted, profesor? ¿Tiene familia?_

_- Si... pero lamentablemente no vive en Japón...._

_- Que triste._

_- Pronto me iré con ellos de nuevo... es solo que no podía dejar pasar la experiencia de venir a Japón.... allá deben estarme esperando mis padres y mi prometida...._

_- ¿¿Prometida?? - Rika no puede evitar escucharse sorprendida - ¿¿Es que acaso va a casarse??_

_- Espero que si... si es que ella no se ha arrepentido aun - sonríe el profesor Terada_

_- No creo... cualquiera sería afortunada de tenerlo como esposo, profesor Terada..._

_El profesor Terada observa a la pequeña, la cual baja la mirada apenada._

_- Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Sasaki...._

_- Es la verdad._

_- Tu también serás una gran esposa... aun tengo el oso que me regalaste con cariño, es un gran tesoro para mi._

_- ¿¿De verdad?? ¿¿Le gusto??_

_- Me encanto... nadie había tenido ese detalle conmigo, ni siquiera mi prometida... eres muy especial, Sasaki._

_Rika se sonroja, y siente que debe cambiar el tema antes de que diga alguna tontería._

_- ¿Y cuando se va?_

_- No tengo idea.... cuando tenga suficiente experiencia como para regresar a mi ciudad natal...._

_- Entonces puede ser en cualquier momento..._

_- Prometo avisarte antes de hacerlo, Sasaki - sonríe él._

_Ella asiente, y por fin llegan a la casa de Rika._

_- Gracias por molestarse en venir a traerme - le agradece ella._

_- Fue un placer, llega temprano mañana, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Si..._

_Rika lo ve alejarse bajo la lluvia, y ella entra a su casa con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Esta comprometido.... pero por otra parte, le agrado mucho su regalo.... era el mejor... era el indicado para ella._

_- ¡Rika! ¡Mira nada mas como vienes!_

_- Hola, Mika..._

_- Y dime, ¿Quien era ese señor que te vino a traer?_

_- Mi profesor... y no es un señor ¬¬_

_- Perdón... - se burla Mika - ¿Y por eso sonríes tan alegre, ehhhh?_

_- Mika ¬¬_

_- No te culpo, Rika, es guapísimo... ¿Por qué no habría profesores así cuando yo estudiaba? Que suerte tienen las hacendositas - sonríe burlonamente Mika._

_- El profesor Terada no es solo guapo, Mika... es caballeroso y simpático, y muy atento... simplemente es perfecto..._

_- Oye, Rika, ¿No crees que lo estas tomando muy en serio?_

_- ¡Tu nunca lo entenderías!_

_Rika sube a su habitación, dejando a su hermana perpleja._

_- Esto no le traerá nada bueno a Rika...._

_****_

**Dudo como un pez frente al anzuelo**

** de una vez te tomo, o te dejo.**

- La clase ha terminado, muchachos....

Rika vio salir a sus compañeros, y dudaba si acercarse al profesor o no. Iba decidida a todo, a decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Quizás se burlaría, o pensaría que era muy pequeña para eso... pero tenía que correr el riesgo... debía decirle como se sentía... le quemaba por dentro.

Solo queda un día de clases... y mañana de seguro no tendrían tiempo.... era ahora.... ahora o nunca.

- ¿Sasaki? ¿No piensas ir a casa?

El profesor Terada se acerca a ella, extrañado.

- Yo... yo... esteeee - Rika no podía articular palabra. Apenas se estaba preparando para decirle, no estaba lista - quería hablar con usted.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con la clase? Porque ya es algo tarde para que me preguntes - sonríe él.

- N-no... es solo que...

El profesor Terada se sienta frente a ella.

- Lo que sea, puedes decírmelo.

Rika lo miro con total calma. No podía.... no debía decirlo.

- Quiero desearle un buen viaje, profesor...

- ¿¿Como supiste que me iba hoy?? Sasaki, me sorprendes...

- ¿¿SE VA HOY??

Rika se sonroja al notar que ha gritado.

- Veo que después de todo no lo sabías... si, me voy hoy, mi avión sale a las 6.... pero gracias por desearme un buen viaje, Sasaki.

 - D-de nada... ¿Puedo ayudarlo a empacar?

- No te molestes, ya tengo todo organizado.... 

Rika y el profesor miran hacia la ventana al escuchar un ruido estruendoso.

- Parece que de nuevo lloverá...

- Si.

- Tendré que acompañarte a tu casa, Sasaki, así no te mojaras...

- ¡No se moleste!

- No es molestia, además es la ultima vez que te disfrutare... así que no puedo desaprovecharla.

Rika se sonroja, pero sonríe ante estas palabras. La hacen sentir tan bien.

- Ve por tu sombrilla, y enseguida te alcanzo - señala Terada.

- Si.

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto,**

**el que busque por tanto tiempo,**

**el que me hace vibrar **

**la piel y el esqueleto.**

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto**

**el que yo imagine en mis sueños**

** de los que rara vez se pueden ver**

**debiste nacer en año bisiesto.**

- Profesor... ¿Cree usted en el amor a primera vista?

Rika se sorprende de su osadía, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Eso depende, Sasaki.

- ¿De que?

- Hay veces....

El profesor Terada se detiene, pero niega con la cabeza, y sigue caminando con Rika.

- Hay veces que hay amores... amores imposibles.

- Nada es imposible, profesor.

- Si.... hay cosas que si, Sasaki.

- ¿Como el amor?

- En algunos casos.

Ambos quedan en silencio, meditando la situación.

- ¿La edad puede influir en esto? - sigue preguntando Rika.

No era tan valiente como para decirle directamente lo que sentía, pero con estas preguntas se daba una idea. Sino, ¿Por qué le estaba contestando todo eso?

- Si.... muchas veces se cree que para el amor no hay edad...

- ¡Pero no la hay! ¡Lo que cuenta es la felicidad!

- Sasaki... es muy tierno, y me gustaría pensar como tu... pero la edad si influye mucho. Por ejemplo, tu vas a vivir muchas cosas, a pasar experiencias... que yo ya he pasado.... La felicidad sería al principio, pero después vendrían los problemas...

- ¿Y si no hubiera problemas?

- ¿Y como sabes que no los habrá?

Rika suspira. Ambos parecen darse cuenta de que han hablado demasiado.

**No me des un auto convertible**

**tomo tu porte de caballero**

**si bien el dinero a veces sirve**

**es tu amor lo único que quiero.**

- Profesor, lo siento, no quise hacerlo sentir incomodo.

- No te preocupes, Sasaki.... me gustaría mucho poder ser como tu, y expresar mis sentimientos... pero es inapropiado.

- Lo sé...

- Además eres una niña muy sensata y tierna, tendrás muchos pretendientes.... y encontrarás el amor pronto.

- Pero si ya encontré el amor, ¿Como puedo evitar que se vaya de mi lado?

- Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, Sasaki... y en el fondo, quizás no sea amor.

- ¿Como sabe usted que es amor?

- Cuando quieres estar con esa persona siempre, ayudarla y apoyarla, y darle lo mejor de ti misma... eso es...

- ¿Amor?

Terada asiente.

- Entonces si estoy enamorada, profesor... pero ya sé que no es posible... 

- Quisiera poder hacer algo, Sasaki.... esa persona no te merece.

- Si, si me merece... es solo que no nos conocimos a tiempo, es todo...

Por fin llegan a la casa de Rika, y ambos se quedan de pie, sin saber que hacer.

- Le deseo un buen viaje, profesor... mucha suerte.

- Gracias, Sasaki....

Rika iba a entrar a su casa, pero regresa, alcanzando al profesor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasaki?

- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

- Lo que quieras....

- ¿P-puedo... puedo abrazarlo?

Terada se sorprende de momento, pero asiente lentamente, agachándose a la altura de Rika.

Ella siente nervios inevitables, pero abraza fuertemente al profesor... deseando que se quedará para siempre con ella... que pudieran amarse con libertad.

- Adiós, profesor...

- Adiós, Sasaki...

- Dígame Rika... después de todo ya se va.

- Rika... tu nombre es hermoso.... ya encontrarás al adecuado, lo verás muy pronto.

Al fin se separan, y el profesor se pone de pie de nuevo.

- Gracias por todo, Sasaki...

- Rika, profesor.

- Rika...

El profesor Terada sonríe, y se aleja. Se aleja para no volver. Se aleja siempre de su lado.

**Todo un cuarentón con privilegios**

**me presumes frente a tus amigos**

**te gustan los niños, y los juegos**

**eres el ejemplo de marido.**

**Tu serías un hombre perfecto,**

**si no fuera que tienes un secreto.**

- Rika, ¿Puedo pasar?

Al no obtener respuesta, Mika abre la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, viéndola postrada en la cama.

- Rika, ¿No quieres comer algo?

- No.

Mika suspira, y se sienta al lado de Rika.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rika?

- Nada....

- Sé que a veces te desespero... pero soy tu hermana, Rika, y si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar...

- Se fue - la interrumpe Rika.

- ¿Se fue?

- El profesor Terada... se fue....

Mika parece entender todo, y acaricia el cabello de su hermana en señal de apoyo.

- Lo siento, Rika.... pero no era el indicado para ti.

- Es mi hombre perfecto, Mika... ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

- Las cosas no siempre pueden ser perfectas... conocerás a alguien mas.

- Pero no como él.

- Lo sé... el primer amor no se olvida... pero si se supera.

Rika observa a su hermana, limpiando unas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- ¿Se supera?

- Rika... no tienes que olvidarlo... no tienes que pretender que nunca existió... Solo debes superarlo.... dejarlo ir, y saber que siempre estará en tu corazón... pero que podrás conocer a alguien mas.

Rika se pone de pie de golpe... Su hermana tenía razón. No puede ser, lo sabía... pero siempre tendría al profesor en su corazón.

- ¿Me puedes llevar al aeropuerto, Mika?

- ¿Qué? Rika, son las 5:45.... 

- ¡Lo sé! Su avión sale a las 6... solo necesito verlo partir... para poder superarlo.

- Rika...

- Por favor...

Al ver la seriedad en su hermana, Mika asiente. No podía negarle eso a su hermana.

Haciendo tiempo record, Rika y su hermana llegan al aeropuerto. Rika corre a ver si aun puede alcanzar al profesor... y lo ve salir al área de los aviones.

Rika se detiene para observarlo. Lo ve subir.... y poco después el avión parte... alejando al amor de su vida siempre de su lado. 

Era todo. Había terminado. Se había ido lejos. Para nunca volver. Y ella lo amaría siempre, con todo su corazón... pero podría superarlo y seguir adelante... siempre teniéndolo presente... siempre guardado en su corazón.

**Tu serías el hombre perfecto...**

**pero solo tienes un defecto....**

**que no eres soltero.**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Jueves, 17 de Abril del 2003**

**Te has ido para siempre de mi lado**

**Te has marchado para nunca volver**

**Pero sé que aquí, en el fondo de mi corazón**

**Siempre te voy a querer.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**La canción es _Casi Perfecto _de _Ana Cirré_**


End file.
